It has been needed heretofore to set up an SSID (Service Set IDentifier) and an encryption key of an access point (hereinafter referred to as “AP”) (or a router with a built-in AP) in an information processing device in order for the information processing device to connect to the AP of a wireless LAN. The technologies of AOSS (AirStation One-Touch Secure System) and WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) are known as a technology for simplifying work on this setting (hereinafter also referred to as setup).
In AOSS, encryption keys are exchanged between an information processing device and an AP by use of an original encryption technology thereof upon setup to connect between devices and to perform security settings. If the information processing device temporarily connects with the AP at an early stage of the setup, the AP transmits an SSID of the same value shared with other APs to the information processing device, and the information processing device sets the received SSID to perform a setup process. Moreover, the information processing device receives from the AP an SSID automatically generated by the AP according to the setup to set the received SSID. The information processing device connects to the AP with the SSID under normal operation to perform data communication.
In WPS, the information processing device receives an SSID automatically generated by the AP and an encryption key upon setup to set the received SSID and encryption key. The information processing device connects to the AP with the SSID and encryption key under normal operation to perform data communication.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-159053    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-117247
However, in the conventional AOSS and WPS, the information processing device sets an SSID and an encryption key of an AP in the device itself to connect to the AP.